


Dead Man Walking

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Not the healthiest way to kick off a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You and Pietro are the absolute worst. You always fight and annoy one another but sometimes the two of you take it too far. And sometimes you get over it





	Dead Man Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Don't throw stuff at people you like! Just don't!

You were totally gonna kill him. Pietro Maximoff had a nasty habit of being the worst. If it were up to you, he’d be dead already but you liked Wanda and you were above killing your friend’s brother. Well, you were until you found your laptop in his room, totally shattered. 

You kept a lot on that laptop: pictures, recipes, battle plans- it was a sort of journal for you. At first, you were heartbroken at the sight of your shattered laptop but you had hope that it wasn’t gone. You took it to Bruce to see if he could repair it, but the damage was a lot more extensive than you had expected. That was when the rage set in. 

He was outside of the compound, talking with Clint, probably pissing him off as he had a penchant for the act of annoying everyone. 

You marched outside to see that Clint was shooting his bow as Pietro kept kibitzing about some topic you couldn’t care for. The moment Pietro looked at you, you saw the fear in his eyes. You could smell it. “You’re dead, Quickie” You threatened before picking up a throwing weapon and chucking it as hard as you could at the mutant’s head. He, of course, dodged it effortlessly but he didn’t run from you. He was dead /and/ stupid.

Pietro walked backwards as you proceeded to march up to him. “(Y/N) I swear it was not intentional” He tried hiding behind Clint who jumped out of the way of you before you pelted a rock at him. This time, it hit him in the arm. “No violence!” He shouted, dodging another rock. 

“Yes, violence! You never showed mercy to me or to my laptop” You argued, taking your shoe off and smacking his arm with it. 

Pietro grabbed your arms and leaned his face closer to yours. “I’m. Sorry.” He said, annunciating each word with force to get you to listen. You could smell the coffee on his breath and the cologne on his neck. His grasp on your wrists didn’t hurt, but rather steadied you. “I was running around the base and I did not see it on the floor. I’ll help you get a new one” He offered. 

His kindness almost made you forget how dead he was. Without thinking, you slammed your head onto his. It hurt you way more than he, however, and you fell from his grasp, clutching at your bruising forehead while he leaned against a nearby tree. 

“(Y/N)! What the hell is wrong with you?” Clint ran to you to keep you from getting back up in case you had a concussion or were planning on finishing your mission. 

You sat up, and saw Pietro rubbing his head. If you weren't about to kill him, you would have felt more guilt. “Me? What’s wrong with him? He broke my laptop and tried to schmooze his way out of death!” You yelled and Clint had to hold you down again. 

“He apologized! He’ll get you a new one!” Clint said. He was seriously debating going home to his actual children. 

Pietro ran off in a blur. “Yeah, run away you bastard” You said through a scowl. A small part of you missed him already. Really, really small. In an instant, he was back holding a bag of ice on his head and another out to Clint who took it and placed it on your own head. You hissed at the cold on your tender bruise.

“It wouldn’t hurt if you didn’t bash your skull onto mine” Pietro said, pissed in his own right. 

You scoffed and stood up. Clint stood between you and Pietro but you walked in an opposite direction to grab your shoe and put it back on. “I wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t broken my laptop” You rebutted. 

Clint had had enough of your bickering by then and walked off the range before grumbling a half assed “Good luck” to Pietro. 

You sat back down on the grass and waited for the world to slow down. “I tried to fix it. I gave it to Stark but he couldn’t do anything” Pietro said as he sat down next to you.

“I know. I forgive you” You said. Pietro looked at you in disbelief. “Well, you apologized. And you’re buying me a new one” You shrugged as he still looked at you, confused and angry. 

“Then why the hell did you headbutt me you bitch?” He accosted you while poking your bruise. 

“To get it out of my system you commie fuck” You hissed back while pinching the bruise you made from throwing a rock at him earlier. You laughed at how histrionic you had been about the whole situation and Pietro joined you. “I don’t know why I hate you so much” You leaned your head on his shoulder, your laughter and the swelling diminishing.

Pietro put his hand on your thigh and traced thoughtless patterns on your jeans with his thumb. “I don’t know, either but it hurts like hell” He admitted. 

“Maybe I should just love you so it hurts less” You suggested as Pietro stood up and helped you stand. 

“Maybe you should stop putting your laptop on the floor” Pietro kissed the cold bruise on your head lightly. If you didn’t love him so much, you’d kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my allergies are acting up and I love inserting myself into dysfunctional relationships!


End file.
